


Девочки

by Chif



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив представляет их друг другу, и всё, о чём может думать Джейми — это «Господи Иисусе, она же как кинозвезда».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку: Фем!Баки + фем!Тони. Сначала они начинают флиртовать и делать грязные намеки исключительно для того, чтобы засмущать несчастного Стива, но потом так вышло, что чувства перерастают в настоящие. Ой.

Стив представляет их друг другу, и всё, о чём может думать Джейми — это «Господи Иисусе, она же как кинозвезда». Тёмные волосы этой женщины мягкими кудрями спускаются по плечам, идеальные губы идеально покрывает слой ярко-красной помады, стрелки на кошачьих глазах поражают своей чёткостью, а длинные ресницы чуть трепещут, когда она кидает на Джейми взгляд.

—Баки, это Таша, — продолжает Стив.

И _Таша_ хмыкает.

— Джейми Барнс, — говорит она, и даже её голос звучит идеально. — Наслышана.

Джейми пожимает тонкую руку и чувствует себя неуклюжей деревенщиной. Она ведь всегда была пацанкой, своей среди шпаны из Бруклина, старшей среди четырёх девчонок. Отец научил её усердно работать, залатывать прохудившиеся трубы и метко стрелять из ружья и пистолета, с этими знаниями отпустив в большой мир.

— Я… — открывает она рот, но Таша поднимает палец и извлекает из сумочки вибрирующий телефон.

— Уже иду, Пеппер, — говорит она. — Ничего с мэром не случится, я ему улыбнусь, и он меня простит.

Таша улыбается и им, пожимает плечами, говорит в телефон:

— Еду в лифте. В смысле, ты мне не веришь? — она закатывает глаза. И одними губами произносит: — Простите.

Она проходит мимо, и Джейми смотрит ей вслед, не в силах оторваться от длинного выреза, открывающего нежную спину.

— Таша немного… — Стив вздыхает и взмахивает рукой. — Завтра ты с ней познакомишься нормально.

— Хорошо, — Джейми кивает и думает о красных губах и тонких пальцах.

***

Утренняя Таша раздражённо жмурится от яркого солнца, вливает в себя две огромные кружки кофе за раз и громко ругается на какого-то Дамми. Её волосы собраны в разваливающийся пучок на макушке, растянутая горловина футболки так и норовит сползти с плеча, обнажая тонкую ключицу, а под глазами темнеют разводы от оставшейся с вечера косметики.

— Ты хоть спала? — спрашивает её Стив, и Таша передёргивает плечами.

— Сон для тех, кому нечем заняться, кэп, — бодро говорит она. — А я должна доказать старому мудаку, что его методы нефункциональны.

— Мэр не кажется мне таким уж старым, — замечает Романова.

— Могу вас познакомить, — предлагает Таша. — Оправдаешь свой позывной, сделаешь мне приятное.

— _Мадам мэр_ … — Романова немного мечтательно вздыхает, и на лице у Стива тут же отражается весь спектр ужаса.

— Нет, — решительно говорит он.

Таша хмыкает и доверительно наклоняется к Джейми.

— Никакого с ним веселья, — делится она.

— Угу, — кивает Джейми. — Стиви такой с детства.

Таша хохочет, и каким-то образом выглядит ещё лучше, чем прошлым вечером, притягивая к себе все взгляды.

Джейми решает, что, наверное, у некоторых женщин просто есть дар.

***

Впервые они целуются в новогоднюю ночь.

Таша ловит её посреди комнаты, показывает планшет с новой наработкой для руки, сыплет нескончаемым потоком технических терминов, от которых немного кружится голова, а потом Клинт хлопает их обеих по плечам и показывает пальцем вверх.

Джейми задирает голову и обнаруживает там омелу.

— _Детский сад_ , — говорит Таша Клинту, а потом делает шаг вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними, и прижимается к Джейми всем телом.

Таша на шпильках, так что они как раз одного роста, поэтому поцелуй не выглядит неловким.

Джейми чувствует мягкие губы на губах, послушно приоткрывает рот и с неожиданной смелостью ласкает чужой язык своим. Её рука ложится на обнажённую спину и _наконец-то_ гладит нежную кожу.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Клинт издаёт восхищённый свист. Джейми находит взглядом покрасневшего Стива, и чувствует себя до крайности неуютно, как в тот раз, в далёком тридцать третьем, когда они с Эмили Эштон учились целоваться друг на друге, и в итоге оказалось, что эти поцелуи взволновали Джейми больше, чем те, ради которых она так хотела показаться взрослой и опытной.

— О, — насмешливо говорит Таша, — у нашего кэпа есть кинки, как у совсем большого мальчика?

Стив краснеет ещё сильнее и пытается отпираться, но это лишь сильнее всех забавляет. Джейми смотрит на развеселившуюся Ташу и хочет поцеловать её ещё раз. Отчётливо понимает, что она никого в жизни так не хотела поцеловать. Что ни один поцелуй с мужчиной не вызывал у неё этого ноющего возбуждения внизу живота. 

До и во время войны она дружила с кучей парней. Некоторые из них пытались за ней ухлёстывать, она ходила с ними на свидания и они неуклюже целовали её на прощание, но всё всегда заканчивалось ничем. После первого же намёка об их серьёзном отношении к ней, Джейми говорила в ответ какую-то чушь о том, что хочет сделать карьеру. На войне стало проще, потому что можно было сразу сказать, что сейчас не время для таких глупостей.

Потом она стала одной из коммандос, где к ней все относились, как к младшей сестре.

А ещё чуть позже упала с чёртового поезда и потеряла руку. Если бы не это, её бы использовали, как сладкую приманку, она в этом уверена, как использовали девочек из Красной комнаты, уча их соблазнять и убивать. Но у Джейми была металлическая рука — слишком заметная примета, и её не трогали.

А тот первый и единственный раз, когда новый координатор решил, что её мордашка достаточно хороша… стоит лишь сказать, что из-за его смерти совесть её не мучила ни разу.

***

Таше нравится смущать Стива, так что она флиртует с Джейми и вечно оказывается слишком близко.

Джейми нравится _Таша_.

И — в этом можно признаться хотя бы самой себе — тоже нравится смущать Стива.

Поэтому она флиртует в ответ.

***

— Сладкая, не передашь мне пульт? Вечно вы с кэпом смотрите какое-то древнее говно.

Таша устраивается у Джейми под боком и трёт сонные глаза.

— Куколка, тебе бы лучше лечь в кроватку, а не смотреть телевизор, — отзывается Джейми и краем глаза замечает, как медленно, но верно заливается румянцем Стив.

Таша тихо стонет, так что у Джейми мурашки бегут по телу, а потом кладёт голову на её плечо.

— Нет, — говорит она. — В моей кроватке тебя нет, так что я останусь тут.

Джейми смотрит на её макушку и только спустя какое-то время понимает, что никак не может убрать улыбку со своего лица.

***

Джейми знакомят с Вирджинией Поттс, и она чувствует опустошение, потому что та тоже выглядит, как кинозвезда.

Пеппер улыбается ей, вежливо замечает, что синий очень подходит к её глазам, а потом в комнате появляется Таша, и всё внимание обращается к ней.

Таша замирает на полушаге под их взглядами.

— Что? — грубовато спрашивает она, поднимая руки вверх. — Пеп, я ничего не делала, с моим участием не было ни одного скандала. Я была такой хорошей девочкой, что впервые за последние тридцать лет эльфы смогли включить меня в херов список хороших девочек. Что не так?

— Сегодня двадцать первое февраля, — с жалостью говорит Пеппер.

Таша зависает на пару минут, а потом раздражённо вздыхает.

— Да твою же мать.

— Да, — соглашается Пеппер.

— Мне нужно десять минут!

Таша молниеносно скрывается за дверью, начиная раздеваться на ходу.

— Иногда мне кажется, что без меня она погибнет, — вздыхает Пеппер. — Это как котёнка оставить среди кучи кошачьих консервов. Сдохнет с голоду, потому что кто-то непременно должен прийти и их открыть.

***

Вечером Джейми узнаёт, что Пеппер и Таша встречались.

И злится на саму себя за удушающую ревность, накрывающую её волной.

***

— Потанцуем? — Таша протягивает к ней ладонь.

Джейми нервно косится на остальных, обводит глазами наполненный людьми зал. Она не хотела сюда идти, но Стив сказал, что нет никакого смысла сидеть в Башне одной.

Смысла нет, но она точно совершенно не готова танцевать с Ташей Старк под взглядами этой толпы.

— Я… — начинает она, загнанного оглядываясь.

Таша кивает и переплетает их пальцы, тянет Джейми за собой. Но не на танцпол, а в сторону, через раскрытые двери, ведущие в сад, по выстланной плиткой дорожке в самую его глубину.

Там, на небольшом пяточке с лавочкой и каким-то монстрообразным кустом, Таша останавливается и поворачивается к ней лицом.

— Здесь, — говорит она и улыбается.

— Здесь? — переспрашивает Джейми.

— Потанцуй со мной здесь.

Джейми кивает, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает комок.

***

Они проводят вместе так много времени, что следующий злодей, несправедливо обиженный Ташей Старк, транслирует на всю Башню речь о том, как он собирается уничтожить всё, что ей дорого, и пытается похитить Джейми.

Она смеётся ему в лицо, прежде чем уложить на пол и связать.

Прибежавшая Таша кидается к ней, обнимает, тянет вниз, заставляя наклониться ближе, и порывисто целует. И это самое лучше, что случалось с Джейми за долгое время.

***

— Я ужасная, — признаётся Таша, стаскивая с Джейми толстовку, — никто не выдерживает отношений со мной. Ты сбежишь, когда узнаешь меня получше.

Джейми хочется ударить всех тех, из-за кого Таша думает о себе именно так. Желательно — левой рукой.

Вместо этого она приподнимает Ташу, заставляя обхватить ногами её талию, и несёт в сторону кровати.

— Суперсила, — счастливо мурлычет та. — Невероятно горячо, сладкая.

Джейми роняет драгоценную ношу на кровать и ложится сверху, чувствуя, как тонкие пальцы мгновенно зарываются в волосы, посылая мурашки по спине.

— Я тебя столькому научу, — обещает Таша.

Джейми улыбается.

— Я очень на это надеюсь, — признаётся она.

***

Таша вздрагивает. Раз, другой. А потом неконтролируемое хихиканье всё-таки прорывается на волю. Джейми вздыхает и убирает мокрые прядки с её лба.

— Ну что ещё? — спрашивает она.

— Да ничего, — Таша глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, но опять заливается смехом.

Джейми перекатывает её, нависая сверху.

— Что?

Такая Таша ей нравится больше всего. С влажной кожей, с подёрнутыми дымкой удовольствия глазами, с впервые открытыми для Джейми шрамами на обнажённой груди.

Таша счастливо улыбается ей и говорит:

— Я обязана своим счастьем Бартону и развитому чувству приличия Роджерса. Это самое дно, дорогая!

Джейми улыбается в ответ и целует сладкие губы.

— Нет, — не соглашается она. — Мы бы всё равно были вместе. Рано или поздно я бы набралась смелости.

Таша фыркает.

И согласно кивает в ответ.

***

Стив всё ещё продолжает нещадно краснеть, когда видит их вместе.

А Джейми всё ещё не хватает стыда, чтобы держать руки при себе.


	2. Драббл

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшое продолжение

Таша улыбается, и у разговаривающего с ней мужчины начинают гореть глаза. Она невесомо касается ладонью его руки, что-то говорит, и он отходит от неё окрылённый, уверенный, что сама Таша Старк обратила на него внимание. И Джейми даже ревновать не может, потому что прекрасно понимает это чувство.

— И кто тебя такому научил? — спрашивает она, целуя открытое плечо.

Таша улыбается ей искренне, прижимается ближе.

— Чему?

— Вести себя так, что мужчины готовы есть у тебя из рук.

— А, — Таша хмыкает. — Мама. Она надеялась, что я выйду замуж и брошу все эти глупые грязные железки.

— О?

Джейми думает, что мама Таши вряд ли бы одобрила её. Она не мужчина, у неё нет состояния, и она только и делает, что поощряет увлечение грязными железками.

— Не переживай, — говорит Таша, словно читает её мысли. — Мама бы не одобрила, потому что у неё были свои, очень своеобразные взгляды на жизнь. Зато старина Говард испытал бы крайне противоречивые чувства. Он же всё детство промывал мне мозг фразами в духе: «Пегги Картер и Баки Барнс, вот на кого тебе нужно равняться».

— Серьёзно? — Джейми хмурится.

Она понятия не имеет, почему Говард рассказывал о ней своей дочери, учитывая, что обе их встречи во время войны вылились для него в травмы лёгкой и средней тяжести.

— Ну да, рождение девочки стало для него большим ударом и разочарованием, — легко признаётся она. — И явно заставило пересмотреть свои взгляды на место женщины в современном мире. Отец был тем ещё сексистом, несмотря на дружбу с Пегги, и опасался, что я буду совершенно обычный девочкой, которая превратится в совершенно обычную девушку, интересующуюся только вещами, маникюром, мужчинами и замужеством, а не исключением из правил. В двенадцать я впервые покрасила ногти, а он в этот же день впервые схватился за сердце… Так что слушала мамины наставления я по большей части, чтобы его взбесить.

Джейми качает головой, жалея, что била тогда Говарда не в полную силу. Может мозги бы встали на место.

— Твой отец был идиотом, — говорит она.

Таша пожимает плечами.

— Этого у него не отнять. Зато его было довольно легко порадовать, потому что он многого от меня и не ждал.

Джейми хмурится.

— Ну, — ей в лоб утыкается палец, разглаживая морщинку, — это всё было давно. А моя девушка говорит, что я лучше всех.

— Ты идеальна, — подтверждает Джейми.

И Таша обнимает её, скрывая лицо.


End file.
